Gifts
by Doll Girl
Summary: Set after "Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk". Gilligan's gifts to the others raise their spirits and they s hare the magic of the Christmas season. Told from the Professor's point of view.


AN: Don't own them. Everyone seemed to like the idea of the Professor getting a Nobel Peace Prize from Gilligan for Christmas. So here is that first Christmas!

Our first Christmas had been an eventful one. Santa's arrival did boost our spirits up greatly.

After we all wished each other a merry Christmas Gilligan went into the hut he shared with the Skipper and came back with five wrapped gifts that were of various shapes and wrapped in palm leaves.

"Little Buddy you didn't have to do this," Skipper said with a soft smile.

Gilligan smiled back. "I wanted to. I hope you like them all."

Mary Ann opened hers and a smile tugged at her mouth as she pulled out a blue ribbon.

"You make the best coconut cream pies Mary Ann!" He grinned impishly. "First place definately!"

She giggled before kissing his cheek. "Aww thank you Gilligan! You're so sweet!"

He blushed making all of us grin. "You're twice as sweet as me!"

The next was Ginger and to her surprise, and ours, she pulled out a lopsided statue of the Hollywood Oscar! She stared at it before looking at Gilligan. "Did you make this?"

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah! You did so well in our Cleopatra play that I wanted to make you one! Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

She swallowed. "Oh GIlligan…"

"I know it's not perfect Ginger but...one day you'll get a real one."

She looked at him before going over and giving him a hug. "I wish more men were as thoughtful as you Gilligan! Thank you. I'll cherish it always!"

He returned the hug and she kissed his cheek making him blush and us chuckle.

"Gilligan…" Skipper breathed as he pulled out a handmade round object with a vine attached.

Gilligan looked at him. "I made it from a piece of the Minnow I found. We're alive because of you Skipper."

I saw our Captain's eyes water as he got up and put his arm around his first mate. It was then that I realized what it was: a medal with an anchor carved on it as well as the word "BRAVE".

"I love it Little Buddy. Thank you," Skipper said gently.

We looked at the Howells when Mrs Howell let out a gasp. The rich couple looked positively stunned at their gift: a box with their family crest carved on top.

"You made this My Boy?" Mr Howell asked.

Gilligan nodded. "I painted it purple because it's the color that only royals were allowed to wear back in Midieval times. I know it's not much but I couldn't think of anything that'd be good enough."

He looked down and rubbed his arm nervously.

Mrs Howell had tears spring to her eyes as she got up and pulled him to her in a hug. "You delightful, dear boy!"

He returned her embrace as Mr Howell picked up the box and ran his hand over the crest. Something in his expression told me that this simple gift meant more than Gilligan would ever know.

I opened my gift and my eyes went wide at what I held in my hands. It was a simple gift. Hand made of course, like the others. But it was the one thing I had always dreamed about winning since I was a child.

At the very top of the plaque it read "Nobel Peace Prize". Below it "Professor Roy Hinkley". Below that "Best Inventor".

How in the world did Gilligan know?

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "I heard on the radio about some inventor getting the Nobel Prize and it gave me the idea. I know it's not a real one and there's no money that comes with it and well...maybe it can hold you over until you get a real one? Somebody's gonna get a clue and see that you deserve a real one and you'll be famous but until then…"

I swallowed for a moment. "Thank you. You are extremely thoughtful Gilligan."

I looked up and me his blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean he loved so much: deep and mysterious. He may seem simpleminded but I had a feeling that there there was so much more.

Gilligan only smiled and wished us all a merry Christmas. The rest of the night we spent celebrating.

When we finally went to bed I gathered a few chemicals and added a stick with a rounded hole on the end of it. I then poured it into a gourd and painted it red to match his shirt. I smiled in satisfaction before looking at the plaque that now hung in my hut right where I could always see it.

I thought about Gilligan as I lay down to go to sleep. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face if I wanted to. He truly was one of a kind.

The next morning after breakfast I gave Gilligan the gourd and told him to blow through the hole. Childlike delight filled his eyes. "Oh thank you Professor!"

I chuckled. "You're welcome Gilligan!"

That day we decided to just take Christmas off and be kids again. We packed a picnic and went to the lagoon. After setting up the playfulness began!

We each took turns blowing the bubbles and chasing them around. When that ran out I grinned at the girls and we turned to Gilligan. The first mate saw our growing grins and took off with us right behind him!

"Skipper! Help! They're gonna get me!" Gilligan yelled laughing.

Skipper laughed his great booming laugh! "Sorry Little Buddy you're on your own! Get him girls!"

Mr Howell had to sit down he was laughing so hard and his wife wasn't faring much better.

I finally managed to grab him and hold him in place while Mary Ann and Ginger tickled his sides and stomach! Soon he was breathless with laughter and had tears going down his face.

"Ok ok! Uncle! UNCLE!"

They stopped and laughed while I let him go. The past few months had been tense as we all learned to work and live together but today we were a true family. We talked, laughed, and shared stories.

As the sun began to set I looked across our campfire at the youngest male of our little group. He was so full of life. So carefree and happy. So at peace with the world around him. So innocent to the horrors this world could offer.

No wonder Skipper was so protective over him. If I were to be completely honest I can feel something akin to that well up inside me.

I smiled as I mentally thanked whatever deity decided that I should be shipwrecked with these six remarkable people but most of all for the young man that brought back our joy and hope on the most wonderful day of the year. I had a feeling that we would face many challenges until we were rescued but we'd face them together.

And as long as we had Gilligan with us our hope would remain alive.


End file.
